


Sofa

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: ‘A man, around his late twenties in age, sits comfortably upon the plush cushions. One leg bent and the other stretched out before him.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Everyone can thank Sweetie Lia for this non-angsty fic. [lookatnini88/Jiyeon_88]. The picture below was her prompt. Enjoy.

 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The frost hangs patiently in the air, waiting for the evening sun to disappear before it can cling to the large windows of the modern apartment. The building is spacious, with a minimalist and modern style that serves as a carbon copy of its owner. The floors vary in texture, from tiles to carpet to wood. The key feature though, sits in the centre of the perfectly symmetrical, square room. The grey, fabric sofa stands proudly and perfectly parallel to the rug beside it, another identical sofa sitting adjacent to the other against the back wall.

A man, around his late twenties in age, sits comfortably upon the plush cushions. One leg bent and the other stretched out before him. The small, mahogany coffee table waits patiently holding remnants of aperitif and antipasto, anticipating its owner to clear them away. Said owner lounges pliantly but his gaze is piercing, arm propping up his head of copper toned curls that are ruffled in an equally relaxed manner, but still manage to look pleasing and somewhat alluring to the other man who is currently on the receiving end of the intense scrutiny.

The other male, standing in the open plan kitchen, continues his search through the cupboards in search of something. His mop of brunet hair bobs lightly as he rifles through each mahogany cabinet, his slim waist being stretched as his hand grasps further towards the back, the black shirt that currently adorns his torso lifting with the effort, to expose smooth plains of skin and light muscle.

There is a low hum of satisfaction from the elder who is still staring from the sofa, as his hazel eyes drop lower to the firm butt which lifts to reach the object from the highest shelf.

“Do you need a hand, Kibum?” He speaks slow and smooth from the couch, but making no effort to either divert his gaze or move a muscle, still taking advantage of the delectable view.

“No, I’ve almost got it.” The younger man replies, his shirt lifting even higher and his ass tensing with the strain before he finally drops from his tiptoes and back onto his flat feet. Kibum spins on the balls of his feet with a victorious grin as he holds the balsamic vinegar high in the air like a first place trophy. He saunters back to the sofa, very aware of Jinki’s heated gaze still following him. A loud thunk breaks the trance as he places the bottle upon the coffee table and the younger man raises an eyebrow in question.

“What?” He eventually elaborates as Jinki’s gaze only returns and intensifies. He notes how the older male swallows thickly, adam’s apple bobbing pointedly and body shifting to more of a sitting position rather than lounging.

A single curl of Jinki’s index finger is all it takes for Kibum’s inviting lips to pull into a smirk. He moves to straddle the older male, his toned legs caging in the other’s thick thighs and pressing against him tightly. Jinki’s hands move smoothly up the younger’s sides, dragging heavy fingertips across the black silk shirt until they rest above the buttons. One by one deft fingers slide the plastic rounds through the stitched holes until he has access to dusky pink nipples and a sharp collar bone.

Searing hot stripes are licked across the sensitive nubs and Kibum takes a quick and deep drag of oxygen at the unparalleled feeling of delicate pleasure. Jinki chuckles profoundly at the brunet’s sensitivity as he continues to lave his tongue across the erogenous tips with more fervour. Kibum is soon keening, his own lithe fingers travelling the seam of the crisp white shirt to pop each button greedily, exposing a firm, tanned, muscled torso to the chill of the room. Hands roam voraciously as they seek the food they desire, pressing and denting each piece of pliable flesh until they find the right spot, instigating a pleasured shudder that travels the length of the older man’s spine.

Heated breath, swirling tongues and clashing teeth. The noises which accompany such activities fill the room and increase the temperature, fighting off the frost just that little bit longer. A firm palm is placed on Kibum’s chest, both shirts discarded across the back of the sofa and Kibum is sitting up from the blistering kiss as Jinki manhandles him down, as he rises himself onto his knees. The simple, minimalistic, black dress pants find themselves swiftly opened as Kibum teases the zip downward and lets them pool low on the thick, tanned thighs. He groans lightly when Jinki’s member springs free, no underwear to restrict it. He sets to work, tongue languidly running the length before engulfing as much as he possibly can. He knows the routine well, when to speed up, when to slow down, where to dig his tongue in and where to let his teeth graze just lightly.

The saliva drips dirtily from his chin but the spasms in Jinki’s frame make the unpleasant sight worthwhile. Fully hard, ample and heavy. Kibum is as equally ready as he adjust his position, forearms lowered, cushion beneath his chin and ass standing high and proud, awaiting the treasure he seeks. The older male stands unsteadily, moving quickly to the old oak dresser across the room, hissing at the cold brass handle as he swiftly pulls the drawer open. The younger hears the familiar rustle of the contents within before he hears the slam and feels the sofa dip. On cue, the tip of Jinki’s nose trails from his nape to his pert, milky globes – leaving a wake of goosebumps across Kibum’s exposed back. He feels rough fingers tugging open his flamboyant jeans, the numerous accessories and studs jingling as they touch each other with each roll of the fabric down, down, down to his ankles. His underwear is taken along for the ride, resting shamefully amongst the denim. His ankles are pinned together and so, he feels Jinki’s hefty palms lifting his knees and spreading his thighs further and further apart until one of them is sinking between the backrest and the cushion, the other resting dangerously close to the edge.

His face presses deep into the cushion below and then he waits with shaking thighs as Jinki adjusts himself. A sizzling, slick feeling is circling his entrance without warning as he registers the familiar muscle glazing his pert hole with a layer of saliva. He keens, fingers gripping tightly at the grey fabric as the pressure on his hole only increases along with the pace. The older male slips his tongue past the tight rings of muscle for a while, leaving a breathless Kibum panting and starved of oxygen.

There is a brief pause, as Kibum regains his breath and he feels those rough palms spreading his cheeks open once more before he is aware of a contradicting feeling of the ice cold lube being poured generously into his still gaping hole and then Jinki is all soft words and apologies as he massages the remaining lubricant into the surrounding area. Butterfly kisses land on his skin and an arm wraps securely around his lower waist, ready to gain the leverage he needs for the arduous but immensely pleasurable task ahead.

“You ready?” Jinki whispers, as always. Kibum is always ready, he knows that, but still – he asks.

“Yeah Jinx, go.” Kibum keens because the hype is almost killing him now, he can feel the pressure of the copper haired man’s tip waiting at his hole. Finally, the stretch comes and Kibum rolls his shoulders in content as he revels in the way he almost sucks Jinki in, squeezing him tight and inflating his ego when he hears the older male choke back a moan.

“It’s been too long Kibum, you’re so tight” He hears the elder mumble out into the otherwise silent room. So the brunet pushes his hips back, setting the pace for the first few thrusts before Jinki picks up the slack.

From there on in, it’s frantic thrusts followed by slow, deep drags that keep them both just tilting on the edge of orgasm. They’re so close now but Jinki isn’t done. He slows to a halt and Kibum is punching the pillow in frustration, still – he knows the drill and with wobbly legs (detatching his bunched up jeans and boxers proving a small problem first), he stands and moves behind the sofa. It’s better this way, Jinki gets deeper and faster which means they both end up more satisfied in the end.

He bends his torso over the back of the sofa, lining the top of the slightly uncomfortable back rest with cushions first so that he is at ease. They can’t stay in this position long because the blood rushes to his head and eventually tires him out, but it’s worth it for the increase in pleasure.

No sooner has he bent himself in half, does he feel Jinki’s robust thighs flush against the backs of his own, already buried deep and ready to complete the final phase of the race. It is frantic, fast. A rush of adrenaline surging through the both of them. An animalistic push for the finish.

Blinding white fills their visions, Kibum’s tainted with vague black spots from where the blood is still rushing to his head but as he comes down, he feels Jinki gently lifting him upright.

“You okay?” He asks, as always and Kibum nods his head, turning to face his boyfriend.

“Towel?” The younger enquires and then he admires as Jinki turns, headed for the bathroom and still only in his birthday suit. His back muscles flex as he walks, the light from the bathroom enhancing the copper tint to his hair for a split second, before he is back with the starched white towel in hand. “Thanks”

Before he gets a chance to use it though, Jinki’s strong arms are circling his waist and his lips are dancing a tune on his shoulder in light brushes and secret smiles.

“I hope you know how much I love you.” The elder murmurs into the juncture of Kibum’s neck, his breath tickling in the most pleasant of ways.

“I do. I love you too.” Kibum responds as a hand brushes through the soft locks – which admittedly are a little sweaty from their activities – but he continues anyway. The younger knows it’s cliché and he is aware of how cheesy they both are but at times like this, he realises. These are the moments he will remember forever and he is going to live them however the hell he wants.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
